Zamasu (Future)
|abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = Kaiō |partner = Gokū Black |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = Gowasu |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Gokū Black's House |counterpart = Zamasu |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS056 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique *''Dark Core Kikōha'' *''Combination Luster Ball'' *Continuous Kikōha *God Split Cut *Kikōha *''Luster Ball'' *Regeneration *Zanzōken |tools = * Potara }} is a Kaiōshin that trained as an apprentice under Gowasu. He is the future counterpart of Zamasu. Background Personality Appearence Abilities Like his present counterpart, Zamasu is a fighting prodigy. Between the time gap of the present and the future, his battle power and fighting abilities could increased significantly. He could fight on par with Super Saiyan 2 Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Son Gokū in a certain time. He eventually hold both of them in place long enough for Black to attack them, albeilt the two being exhausted after a quite long battle. Immortality Under unknown circumstance, Zamasu achieved the immortal body, which allows him unaffected by ki attacks, as he remained unharmed after taking the full brunt of Trunks' Final Flash and Black's Kamehameha. Thanks to his immortality, after stabbed by Trunks' sword, Zamasu also gains heal any wound within seconds. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Right before Black could finish off Gokū, a strange voice from above told him to stop—Zamasu descended from the sky, warning Black he's the one who would kill Son Gokū, which Black promised to, much to everyone's shock.Dragon Ball Super episode 56 Gokū asked Zamasu if he was Black's comrade, which Zamasu simply refered the two to as a pair of kindred spirits. Showing his desire about a ideal world without mortals around, Zamasu insisted Gokū was his prey and started attacking. Intinial fighting on par with Gokū, Zamasu showed no hestitation in tag-teaming with Black to overwhelm the Saiyans, which he called the biggest failures race in the world. Right before they could accomplish, Trunks, however, suddenly appeared to block Black's deadly move.Dragon Ball Super episode 57 Zamasu began fighting the half-Saiyan, who managed to stab him with his sword, but the wound quickly healed, much to the Saiyan's shock. Trunks then managed to blast him by the Final Flash, but it showed no effect. Zamasu revealed he possessed the immortal body and thanked the Saiyans for using their strength to help him even further show off his immortality. Zamasu grabbed Gokū and Trunks, holding them in place while Black fired a Kamehameha at them. All three were hit, but Zamasu remained unharmed when the bad injured Gokū and Trunks collapsed to the ground. Zamasu and Black then charged up a joint attack to finish the two off, but at the last moment their attack was disrupted by a intercepting blast of Vegeta, who fell unconscious one more. With Gokū and Vegeta now vanished, Zamasu decided to dispatch the Saiyan prince first. However, Mai's soldiers released a tear gas grenade, blinding Black and Zamasu and taking Vegeta away. Zamasu and Black attempted to locate where they were by ther managed to escape as the Time Machine had successfully left for the past, leaving Black angry while Zamasu showed unconcerned though—he'll personally destroy them in his utopia. In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) References Category:Kaiō Category:Kaiōshin Category:Future Counterparts